


Follow Your Heart

by BaddieBee69



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Arch is so much better than Archiekins, Archie Andrews Loves Betty Cooper, Archie is following his heart, Barchie is superior, Betty Cooper and Kevin Keller friendship, Betty is conflicted, Betty is thinking logically, F/M, Jughead loves his burgers, Kevin gives better advice than Cheryl, Mentioned Fangs and Kevin relationship, Minor Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Minor Veronica Lodge/Reggie Mantle, Not Beta Read, Overuse of the word eNdGaMe, Veronica only says it once, also bughead is together but I wouldn’t really list them as a ship, as usual, but that’s one time too many, don’t @ me, varchie is toxic, veronica is extra as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaddieBee69/pseuds/BaddieBee69
Summary: She didn’t ask how he knew she was gonna cry. It was too dark to see the tears in her eyes. But he’d been friends with her long enough to know what she looked like when she was about to cry.“Please, just listen to your heart.” He begged.“I can’t. You know I can’t.”Just an attempt to tide over my Barchie craving until season 5. My take of the events leading up to prom and prom. But no Voyeur, because I’m lazy.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Follow Your Heart

Betty wasn’t stupid, she knew she shouldn’t have kissed Archie. Once she cleared her head she knew it was a move that would hurt Jughead and Veronica and possibly set her up to lose the 3 most important people in her life. But at the time she wasn’t thinking rationally. 

She and Archie’s kiss was 3 years of pent up emotion coming to the surface. 3 years of stolen glances and pushing down feeling she thought had left her long ago. She had convinced herself the night they caught Svenson was a fluke. An adrenaline and fear induced fluke. That’s all it could be.

But what happened a few weeks before, could she dismiss it as such?

“B!” Veronica called down the hallway, breaking Betty from her thoughts. “Wait up!”

“Veronica, hey.” She artfully hid her guilt.

“So now that we can go to prom I want to talk after party.” She started.

Betty nodded. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well, Cheryl has kindly offered Thistlehouse as a harbor for our post prom party.” Veronica said.

“That’s great.” Betty smiled, “How can I help?”

Veronica grinned from ear to ear. “I need someone to get the word out via fashionable invites. And I know you have graphic design history since you did the Yearbook.” 

She nodded. “Of course, I can help, just send me the details and I’ll have it done by Friday.” 

“Thank you, B.” She clapped happily. “I will send you the details tonight.”

“No problem.” Betty said as Veronica turned around, probably to go tell Cheryl that she’d agreed.

Throwing herself into a project seemed like a great way to distract herself from everything on her mind. Archie, Jughead, Veronica, The Voyeur, Archie...

——-

It was 10pm, Veronica had sent Betty the details of the the party 3 hours ago. And she was still just jotting down a rough sketch of the invitation and Jughead was in the shower. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Archie’s light turn on.

She was tempted, just to catch a peak. Maybe seeing him would help her clear her mind, because the work sure wasn’t. She cursed herself as she set her pencil down, and walked to the window.

Archie was standing in his window, looking at Betty’s sadly. Longingly. He perked up when he saw Betty, like a puppy seeing it’s owner, only melancholy. He looked tired, exhausted even. Her eyes narrowed.

A glance communicated that she wanted to to know what was wrong. 

He just sighed heavily, like she would know soon enough.

Sure enough, her phone rang. She ran to grab it. It was Veronica. Betty stepped back in front of the window as she took the call. She didn’t have to ask questions, Veronica was sobbing in her ear in a moment.

“B, Archie broke up with me.” She cried. 

Betty’s eyes widened. “Oh my god. Are you okay? Why? When?”

The questions flew out of her mouth faster than they should’ve.

“Just now, he said it’s because we’re going our separate ways after graduation.” Veronica cried. “I just don’t get why he would do it before Prom.”

“Oh my god, V. This is horrible.” She said sincerely. 

She glared at Archie, who frowned but took it. 

“We were endgame.” She said, her voice shaky.

“I know, V.”

“I love him.”

“I know you do.”

Veronica started wailing. “And who am I supposed to go to Prom with now?”

“I don’t know what to tell you.” Betty frowned.

Veronica didn’t respond, but Betty could still here her sniffles on the other end. She shook her head at Archie, who rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Is he in his room? Veronica sniffled.

Betty nodded. “Yeah, he is.”

Veronica’s crying picked up. “What’s he doing?”

“Hitting his punching bag.” The lie flew effortlessly from her lips and she hated it.

“Hey, babe.” Jughead entered the room in his towel. Betty had been to busy with Veronica to hear the water turn off. “Who are you on the phone with?”

Betty lowered her phone and covered the speaker. “Veronica. Archie just broke up with her.”

Jughead winced. “Rough.”

“Was that Jughead?” Veronica asked when Betty brought the phone back to her.

“Yeah.”

Veronica cried harder. “We were supposed to enter with our Beau’s together.”

“I know, V.” Betty frowned. She decided to change the subject. “Is the after party still on?”

Veronica reduced her crying to sniffles again. “I am not letting Archie ruin Prom for me.”

“That’s good.”

“So so you get those invites done for me.”

“I will.” Betty nodded.

“I’m going to call Cheryl and Kevin, I’ll talk to you later.” Veronica stated, still sniffling.

“Take it easy, V.” Betty said. Veronica ended the call and Betty texted Archie. He’d moved away from the window when Jughead came in.

Outside. Now.

She turned to leave.

“Where are you going?” Jughead asked from the bed, now in his pajamas.

“To chew Archie out.” She didn’t lie.

He nodded. “Make him regret it babe.” 

“Oh I will.”

She stormed downstairs and out the front door. Archie was waiting for her on the sidewalk. She walked right past him.

“Where are you going?” He asked.

“We’re going on a walk.” She stated, not looking to see if he was following. She knew he was. 

Only when he fell into step with her did she start talking. “What were you thinking?”

“I don’t want to hurt her.” He said.

“So break up with her just before prom?” 

“Betty, I am about to burst. I couldn’t keep our secret from her any longer.” He stated. “If I’d waited until after prom she would know.”

“Arch.” She frowned.

“I know. I’m weak. I can’t keep what I feel for you secret.” He said. “And I don’t want to.”

“We can’t.”

“No, Betty, you won’t.” 

“It’s not just about me.” She cried. “It’s about, Jughead and Veronica and everyone else.”

“I don’t care about them. Not like I care about you.” Archie said.

“Don’t say that. Jughead is you best friend and Veronica’s the girl you’ve loved for 3 years.” Betty shook her head.

“No, Betty, you are my best friend and you are the girl I’ve loved since before I knew what love was.” He stated.

“Arch. Don’t.” Tears gathered in her eyes.

“Don’t cry.” He frowned. “Veronica was crying all night.”

She didn’t ask how he knew she was gonna cry. It was too dark to see the tears in her eyes. But he’d been friends with her long enough to know what she looked like when she was about to cry.

“Please, just listen to your heart.” He begged.

“I can’t. You know I can’t.”

“Betty, if anyone deserves to be selfish it’s you.” He said.

“Just because you deserve to do something doesn’t mean you should.” She said.

“Well, I’ll be selfish then.” Archie said. “I love you. I only want to be with you. Not Veronica. You. And I don’t want you to be with Jughead. I want you to be with me.”

Betty’s tears slipped out. “Arch, you know I-“ She choked back more tears. “I can’t.”

“Betty.” He begged.

“I can’t.” She turned around, walking briskly down the sidewalk, tears falling freely from her eyed.

“Betty. Please.” He came after her like he always did.

“I can’t. You know how I feel about you. But I can’t.” She said. “Just, let me walk away before we do something we can’t take back.”

“We already did.” He argued but let Betty walk away.

“I’m sorry Arch.” She mumbled before she was gone down the sidewalk.

———-

“Don’t worry Veronica.” Cheryl said at lunch the next day. “We’ll find you a new date in no time.”

“Exactly.” Kevin nodded.

“Thank you guys.” Veronica said.

“It’s what we’re here for.” Toni said.

Betty nodded faintly, her body heavy and her eyes sunken. She’d laid awake next to Jughead all night.

“Are you okay Betty?” Kevin asked.

“Just tired. I stayed up all night working on the invites.” Another lie slipping from her lips with ease.

“If you think you’re tired.” Veronica said.

Betty gave an awkward chuckle, then spaced out again while the others talked about who Veronica could possibly go to prom with. Then across the cafeteria Archie entered. Kevin stuffed up. He and Betty were the only one’s facing the door He’d entered.

“It’s Archie.” Kevin breathed. “No one look, it’ll look weird if we all do.”

Archie and Betty’s eyes met, but she looked way. Kevin glanced between them.

“Is he looking over here?” Veronica asked.

Kevin paused. “Yeah.”

“Serves him right.” Cheryl said.

“What’s he doing now?” Veronica asked.

“He just sat down with the football boys. He’s looking over here again.” Kevin narrated. “Oh! He sees me!”

He looked away.

“Okay, Betty, your turn.” Cheryl said. 

Betty looked but he was already looking at her. “Yeah, he sees me too.” 

“Damn it.” Veronica cursed.

“Hey babe.” Jughead kissed Betty on the cheek before slipping into the seat next to her. Betty could feel Archie’s eyes on them.

Veronica frowned. “You guys are gonna be so cute at prom.” She turned to Cheryl and Toni. “You guys too. I guess it’ll just be me and you Kev.”

“Actually, I’m going with Fangs.” He said awkwardly.

Veronica groaned. “Good for you.” She dropped her head onto the table.

“I could call it off.” He offered.

“No. It’s fine. I’ll just be alone at prom.” 

“I heard Reggie was going stag. Maybe you could ask him.” Jughead offered.

“Jughead, you are a genius.” She reached over the table to hug him and he dropped his burger. “And he’s sitting with Archie. Watch this ladies, and gentlemen.”

“My burger.” Jughead frowned as she got up and walked confidently to the football boys table.

The table couldn’t hear them but got a good idea of what was going on from Veronica, Archie and Reggie’s body language.

Veronica leaned against the table paying Archie no attention, she talked for a bit then Reggie looked over to Archie, asking for approval. Archie just shrugged and even though she didn’t show it they knew that got under her nerves. But she clapped happily and then made her way back to their table.

“That’s how you do it.” She said sitting back down.

“Archie didn’t look that bothered.” Toni said.

“Oh, he’s playing hard to get.” She shrugged it off.

“You wanna get back together with him?” Betty asked. 

“Duh.” Veronica said. “He’s Archie Andrews, anyone who passes that up is an idiot.”

“Well, I think Betty’s got him feeling guilty.” Jughead said.

“Why?” She poorly hid her panic, did he know?

“The talk you gave him last night.” He said.

“Oh yeah.” She said relieved.

“You talked to him last night.” Veronica asked.

“Yeah. I chewed him out.” Betty hoped she wouldn’t ask any questions.

“Thanks, B.” 

“I wanted to.”

Betty ignored Cheryl‘s suspicious look.

————

“Hey, Betty.” Kevin said entering the Blue and Gold.

“What’s up Kev?” She asked rubbing her temples.

“Can we talk?” He asked.

“Yeah. What about?” 

“Earlier at the lunch table, Archie was looking at you specifically and you two exchanged a look. I saw it. Then when Jughead mentioned you talking to Archie you acted, weird.” He said.

Betty sighed. 

“I wanna tell you something but you have to swear to not tell anyone.” 

“I swear on my homosexuality.” Kevin raised his hand like he was swearing an oath.

Betty got up and closed the door.

“Don’t judge me.” 

“You know I would never.”

“You remember when we did the variety show?” She started.

“How could I forget?” He asked.

This got a small smile out of Betty. 

“Well, before one of our practices, Jughead and I got into a fight and Archie and Veronica got in a fight. So it was only us, I suggested we practice anyway-“ 

She cut herself off to take a deep breath while Kevin listened intently.

“You’re not pregnant with Archie’s baby are you?” He asked.

“What? No!” She said. “Though that does make what I’m about to say sound not as bad.”

“Well, just go for it.”

“We kissed.”

“Just a kiss, like a peck?” 

“No, more passionate than that.” She frowned.

“Oh.” He said. “But you only did it once right?”

“Well-“

“Oh no.”

“-We didn’t kiss again but we met in the bunker to talk a few times and we held hands.” 

“Well, it could’ve been worse.”

“How could this be worse?”

“You could be pregnant with his child.” Kevin said.

Betty dropped her head onto to the table. “What do I do Kev?”

“Well how did the kiss make you feel?” Kevin asked.

“I feel horrible now that I-“

“No, take away all the other variables. In the moment how did you feel?”

“Good, but-“

“No buts. How does being with Archie make you feel?”

Betty sighed. “Safe.”

“And who do you want to be with ignoring who would get hurt?”

“I don’t know, Kev. That’s why it’s so hard.” She groaned.

“Well you know I’ve always said you and Archie were endgame. But follow your heart Betty.” He said.

“Thanks Kev”

————

That night Jughead was away and she found Archie waiting for her at the window. She sighed and pulled a chair up to the window, working on the invites while sitting silently across from Archie. Maybe Archie was some sort of good luck charm because she finally finished the design all she had to do was print the copies out. Which she decided to do the next day.

She grabbed her phone. Deciding to text Archie, who was still sitting across from her.

Are you okay? With Veronica and Reggie.

He smiled at her when he saw her text and she couldn’t help but smile back.

Why wouldn’t I be?

I don’t know, you did date her for 3 years.

But I don’t love her.

Do you have a new date to prom?

She changed the subject.

I was holding out for a special girl but now I’m starting to think she doesn’t want to go with me

Betty frowned.

Please don’t, Arch.

You know I can’t leave it alone.

She sighed, she knew he wouldn’t. That wasn’t the way Archie was wired. He was strong willed and he didn’t back down. Both qualities she loved him for. She remembered the last time she told him that. Homecoming sophomore year, the night he told her she was too perfect for him.

It had been so long since that night. So much had changed. Now she was the turning him away. They’d been through so much together. He’d been there for her through so much. 

I can’t do this. I’m going to bed before one of us says something we’ll regret.

Okay, I know how I feel. Do you?

She didn’t answer. She got up and left the window, turning off her light. But she couldn’t fall asleep that night, no matter how hard she tried. She couldn’t drive Archie from her mind.

——-

“Prom is in exactly 1 week.” Veronica said the next day after school. “Are we all ready?”

The group of them had gotten together to check off all the Prom boxes before the time actually came.

“I have my tux.” Kevin nodded.

“Good, are you and Fangs going to match tie colors?” Veronica asked.

He nodded again, earning a look of approval from her.

“TT and I have our dresses all ready.” Cheryl stated.

“Excellent.” Veronica clapped her hands together. “Now, B, your dress and the invites?”

“My dress is in the closet and,” Betty paused to pull the large stack of invites she’d printed that morning out of her bag. “Your invites.”

“You’re the best friend I could ever ask for.” She said happily, taking the stack.

She didn’t notice Betty’s frown, but Kevin did and gave her a sad look.

——-

The week until Prom went fast, on Monday Betty and Veronica passed out the invites and soon enough she was getting ready. Jughead was downstairs, already dressed and ready as she finished up her makeup.

“Hey, sweetheart.” Alice said, standing in the doorway.

“Hi mom.” She said.

“I just wanted to get a moment alone with you before you go.” Alice entered the room, standing behind Betty who was sitting at her vanity.

“Last high school dance.” She said.

“Senior Prom.” She brushed her daughters hair to the side. “That’s a big one.”

“I know.” Betty nodded.

“I know you’ve been struggling lately.” She twirled a curl around her finger. “It seems like you’ve been trying to make a decision.”

“Thought I already made it.” Betty’s eyes focused on the window behind her in the mirror.

“Well whatever you chose, I’ll support you.” 

“Thanks mom.”

Alice lightly fixed Betty’s hair again. “Is there anything you need help with, or are you all ready?”

“I’m good.” She smiled softly. “I’ll be down in a minute.”

“Okay.” Alice left the room.

Betty let out a deep sigh, hanging her head for a moment. When she looked back up Archie was at the window, in his tux. She turned around to face him. 

He paused in awe for a second. She gave him a small smile. He smiled back and gave a small nod. With that Betty turned and made her way to the stairs.

——-

Jughead was a lot of thinks, someone who liked large gatherings was not one of them. He stayed in the corner most of the time, which was okay. Betty danced with her friends until the slow dances. Then Jughead came out of the shadows to join his girlfriend.

The night went smoothly, but Betty couldn’t pretend she didn’t see Archie’s stares of longing. Everything was fine until after they announced Prom King and Queen. Rather unorthodoxly, Cheryl and Toni won. 

With a few songs left, Archie rushed onto to the stage with his guitar. Betty’s stomach dropped, she knew where this was going.

“I would like to play a song for you guys tonight.” He said and the crowd cheered. “I wrote it for a very special girl.”

Kevin was looking at her but she tried her best to remain calm since Jughead was at her side.

“Oh this is gonna be good.” He laughed.

“Yeah.” Betty hid her stress.

Archie started the song, gazing at her as he did.

“Wait, is he looking at us?” Jughead asked 45 seconds into the song.

“Uh, I don’t know.” Betty lied.

“No, he definitely is.” 

“Oh god.” She flipped around and forced her way out of the crowd

“Betty!” Jughead followed her out. “What’s going on?”

She bolted out the front door, straight into the the rain. Of course it rained Prom night.

“The songs about you isn’t it?” He asked from the top step of the stairs.

“I don’t know.” She turned around and tried to walk up a step to get closer to him but he backed away.

“Don’t lie to me Betty.” He shook his head.

Tears slipped from her eyes as she nodded. The inevitable finally being set into motion. “It’s about me.”

“Tell me he wrote you a song just because he has feelings for you, not because you guys did anything together.” Jughead begged.

She shook her said. “I can’t.”

“Betty?” He begged again, as if hoping for a lie.

“He wrote me a song,” She winced. “Because we kissed.”

“Is that all?” He asked. “Tell me, Betty, is that all you you did?”

She flinched, but didn’t answer.

“Did you sleep with him?” Jughead’s voice raises.

“No!” She shook her head. “I wouldn’t do that to you.”

Again she tried to get closer only to be met by him moving away.

“Tell me honestly, do you have feelings for him?” He asked.

More silence.

“Tell me you don’t have feelings for him.” 

“I can’t.” She cried. He looked away, pressing his eyes shut. Trying to trap the tears in. “But I love you, Juggie.”

She rushed to him, trying to wipe away the tears that had spilled onto his face and mixed with the rain. But he pulled away.

“It’s him.” He said softly.

“What?”

“It’s Archie, you love Archie. You always have and you always will.” He spat.

“No! I love you, Jug.” She begged.

“Don’t lie to me.” He shoved past her. Leaving her calling after him in the rain.

Her sobs and tears came like a tidal wave. 

“Betty?” Archie’s voice came from behind.

She turned around to him slowly. “It’s over with Jughead and I.” 

He approached her slowly, slipping his jacket over she shaking shoulders. She looked up at him and he knew something only a best friend would know. He knew to let her fall into a heap in his arms and hold her tight.

“I’m sorry.” He said. He hated to see her hurt.

“I brought this on myself.” She cried.

“No, you didn’t. He wouldn’t know if I hadn’t sang my song. I’m sorry.” Archie shook his head.

“He would’ve figured out soon enough.” She buried her face in his chest.

Archie didn’t argue, he held her tighter.

“I’m such a horrible person.” She cried.

He pulled her away so he could hold her at arms distance to look her in the eyes.

“You are the best person I’ve ever met, you just made a mistake. You are so perfect and if Jughead thinks he can find someone as amazing as you. He’s an idiot.” He stated.

“Arch.” She mumbled. She knew kissing someone just after you broke up with someone else was fast. But she couldn’t hold it in.

His hands left her arms to pull her in at the waist. She snaked her hands up into his hair, kissing him with a ferocity she’d never reached with him before. Like she needed him.

He brought a hand up to the side of her face, fingers slipping into her wet hair. The curls washed away. 

“We shouldn’t do this right here.” He mumbled, pulling away only a little. His forehead still pressed her hers.

She nodded, face still stained with tears. “Wanna go to Pops?”

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my take. It’s not my best work and I finished that having not slept in about 24 hours. But I hoped you enjoyed. And this just in, my AirPods just died.  
> I’m gonna get some sleep. Let me know if you liked it. I’ll probably be writing more, since quarantine:/  
> Peace


End file.
